


Burning Desire

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [10]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anonymity, Banter, Blindfolds, CBT, Community: seasonofkink, Costumes, Drag, Flirting, Held Down, Implied D/s, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Restraints, Seduction, Sexy Dancing, Teasing, cross-dressing, hook-ups, implied multiple orgasms, masque balls, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: With Liza's encouragement, James sets out to seduce Joe Lycett at the Winter Masque once and for all. Assuming Joe doesn't seduce him first, of course.Part Two of Two. Sequel toBecause I'm Punk.
Relationships: Joe Lycett/James Acaster
Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158353
Kudos: 6
Collections: Season of Kink





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'cross-dressing' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> This was meant to be finished two weeks ago but I legit got stuck on it, so I'm glad this is done and out of the way so I can concentrate on finishing the rest bweee :D

James entered the Masque with a certain amount of confidence, thanks to Liza encouraging him to simply be the charming mysterious being that he was and go after the person he really wanted tonight. Which was easier said than done because as soon as he set eyes on Joe Lycett, and he knew it was Joe because he recognised his voice as he greeted everyone who was arriving, all James' confidence left him. James just didn't have it in him to be as confidently queer as Joe was. 

Standing there watching him, James might have gasped at the sight of him, stopping in his tracks as he took him in. Joe's outfit was extraordinary tonight, and not just because of how little he was wearing in the middle of winter. He'd gone with nothing more than an incredibly short and very revealing red and gold sparkly dress with feather accents and trim, a feathery train flowing behind him, ridiculously ornate heels, and the biggest fucking red and gold wings James had ever seen, on top of the red bird mask he was wearing that had gold accents on it, accenting the long red and gold wig perfectly. James was sure he'd never be able to pull that sort of outfit off, but somehow, Joe nailed it. 

"Well, I think I know who you want tonight," Liza murmured to him with a delighted teasing in her voice as she prodded him forwards. "Go on, go get him! He won't be able to resist you tonight."

James started to protest. "But-but Liza, he never wants me. Why would he want me? I'm not good enough for-"

"Shut it, you. I didn't get you this outfit for no reason, James. Be confident in yourself for once! Work with the outfit, not against it. That's how it'll work its magic, darling," Liza said. "Now, go out there and get his attention. I'll be cheering for you, James!"

Before James could respond, Liza had pushed him forward and into the centre of the crowd, and it took all his strength not to stumble and make a fool of himself as he looked around, acting like he'd meant to do that. It was the first time he'd really got a good look at the crowd. He could sort of pick some people out, because of their height or style of costume. Greg and Richard, being the tallest people here, did sort of always stand out regardless of what they were wearing. Nish could never quite stay in character long enough to disguise himself. And Joe Wilkinson had worn the same thing - a Zorro mask, his best suit, and a black swishy cape - every year since the Masques started. But this never mattered; everyone simply pretended they didn't know who they were and let the magic of the Masque take over, revelling in the chance to be anonymous just for one night.

And that's what happened then, James discovered, as he felt the mask shift something inside him, growing his confidence, as he eyed the crowd, trying to figure out who was who. His outfit definitely caught people's attention, and James had to smile as he saw Joe catch sight of him too, and prowl forward, eyeing him up. Actually, it wasn't prowling, it was fucking _sauntering_ like the fucking Queen that he was. Jesus. His legs were ridiculous in those heels. Like, sure, they were a similar height, but Joe seemed to have legs for days, which James had never quite appreciated before. 

"Well, well, what have we here, my darlings?" Joe said, somehow managing to sound even gayer than normal. James spotted his nails then, and they were red, and long, and very much more like fucking talons with glitter all over them.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" James answered cooly, doing his best to work his seductive magic.

"Well, that is why I asked. Are you going to tell me?" Joe said.

James smiled, and perhaps they circled each other in a dance, trying to work each other out. He had no doubt Joe knew who he was, because James was incapable of disguising his voice to any real degree, but he didn't mind. Joe was clearly captivated. All James had to do was reel him in. 

Joe moved up close to him and lifted his chin, since he did now tower over him, his nails gently digging into his skin. "Pretty thing, aren't you? I wonder what you really are under all those clothes." 

"Guess there's only one way to find that out, isn't there?" James said, doing his best not to immediately jump him, because he could see the subtle make-up under his mask now and fuck he was so pretty. Why was Joe so pretty in drag? Jesus. This wasn't fair. 

It took all of James' strength to simply turn and walk away then, teasingly, leaving Joe alone to decide if he wanted to make chase. 

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet!" Joe called as James slipped effortlessly into the shadows.

* * *

James had flirted with almost everyone, and had at least three kisses and four offers to go home with him afterwards. But none of them were Joe. Not yet, anyway. James had been deliberately avoiding him, except for a few small moments, just to make him seem uninterested in him, and the more James noticed him seeking him out, the more James was confident it was working. Ed was somewhere, James knew, but he didn't really care. Sure, he was definitely committed to Ed in a lot of ways, but also, he really, just once, wanted to fuck Joe Lycett. And he didn't want Ed around to tease him and ruin his confidence. He was doing what Liza told him to do, and work with the magic of the outfit, rather than against it, even if he didn't quite know what the fuck that really meant.

He wasn't sure who he was dancing with right now. He'd sort of lost track of everyone, and there were plenty of people here he didn't actually know. But it was definitely a woman, wearing a rather exquisite Venetian mask, and some sort of Harlequin costume. She was a good dancer too, and James was having such a good time with her that he didn't spot Joe coming up behind him until his hands landed on his shoulders.

"Can I have this dance, boy? You, sir, have been avoiding me all night, and I want you. Dance with me," Joe said, and James shivered at the seduction in his voice.

James didn't want to stop dancing with the Harlequin, but she seemed to understand and kissed his hand.

"You're a good dancer, but I think he wants you more. Enjoy yourself," she said as she took her leave. 

Joe laughed, and James heard it because it was right in his ear as Joe wrapped his arms around him. "Got you, you silly boy. You're a hard one to catch, but I'm not letting you go now."

"I don't think I want you to," James said.

"That's good, because I'm nowhere near done with you yet, boy. I must dance with everyone here, and you're my last partner," Joe said.

"Oh, so we're actually going to dance, are we? Oh, sure thing," James said, surprised that was not a euphemism for sex as Joe came round to face him, taking his hands as he pulled him into the centre of the dance floor.

"Of course we're going to dance! This outfit hasn't been properly appreciated yet. Now, do you know how to tango?" Joe said.

"Uh, well, sort of, I guess so?" James said, trying to remember, but honestly, he was _this close_ to Joe and his outfit was far, far too hot for him and his brain had gone blank.

Joe laughed. "I see Mummy's going to have to lead then! Come on! I want to see how well you move in that outfit before I decide if I'm going to take you home with me."

"Then lead on, my darling," James said.

* * *

In spite of his confident attitude, James found himself capitulating to Joe entirely as he taught him how to tango, whispering instructions to him in an extremely seductive manner. The fact that James had to hold him close, and do this very sexy dance with him was doing nothing to kill his arousal. He honestly wanted this to be over so he could fuck him already. But Joe was not in the mood to rush, and soon, James simply got lost in the dance once he'd mastered the steps, and did nothing more than gaze into Joe's eyes, the intensity overwhelming him.

* * *

"Do feel free to touch me, boy, this is meant to be a sexy dance, after all," Joe murmured as he pulled James close, lips almost but not quite touching. 

James felt Joe's hand on his arse, and understood what he meant. "Then we'd better make this the sexiest dance of the night, hadn't we? After all, it's not like I'd need to undress you much to finish this, would I?" 

"Steady, boy, we're still dancing. This is just the start of what I'm going to do to you tonight," Joe said.

"Oh, fuck," James said as Joe swept him up in another dance.

James knew what was going on now. This was, for all intents and purposes, foreplay, and James had better play along, since Joe had seemingly already decided he was going to fuck him. So James let his confidence return as he seduced him right back, drawing his hands all over his body as they danced, feeling the feathers, and the clothes, and his hot, sweaty skin. Even just being pressed against him felt incredible. James never wanted this night to end.

* * *

James was currently pinned against a wall, a blindfold tied over his mask, as Joe kissed him, his body pressed close to his own. God knows how long this had been going on for, James wasn't really sure, but Joe's hands were wandering, and he was biting his neck, and a hand was tugging at his belt in an urgent sort of way. He was only disappointed he couldn't see his face, as Joe had removed the mask so he could kiss him, while insisting on the blindfold so they wouldn't break anonymity just yet.

* * *

James was lying on Joe's bed, staring up at him as he straddled his hips. Joe hadn't removed the blindfold until they were in his room, and Joe had put his mask back on. They were both in costume still, and Joe's hand began feeling James up, stroking him through his trousers. 

"Well, you're definitely a cock-owner, but which cock-owner? I know quite a few around here. Shall I unmask you before I fuck you, or afterwards? I think afterwards. I want to really appreciate that costume first," Joe said.

"Uh, sure, whatever you like," James said, happy either way. 

Joe sat up a little to discard his very tiny pants that James hadn't really noticed under the dress and James simply got harder. Joe's cock was very nice, even when contrasted with the outfit he was wearing. He still looked stunning, and James wished he had proper breasts so he could touch them as they fucked. But his long hair fell over his shoulders and James didn't really know where to look as Joe stroked his cock a few more times before carefully taking him out of his trousers, keeping him as dressed as possible as he prepped him.

"Well, that cock's new to me, so I've clearly never fucked you before. Normally I don't like bottoming, but I'll do it this once because that costume is fucking incredible. But I'll top the fuck out of you afterwards. There's no way I'm not getting my cock in you tonight," Joe said.

"Well, you look fucking incredible too, so I don't mind the sight either," James said. 

"Of course you don't fucking mind it, I'm fucking attractive to everyone. I want to make sure you really fucking enjoy the view, darling," Joe said. 

"I already am," James said, daring to reach up to caress Joe's thighs. 

"Oh, fuck off," Joe said.

James didn't reply, if only because Joe had begun slowly sinking down on top of him and the pressure and tension around his cock was fucking incredible. He might have simply let his head fall back then as Joe started moving, overwhelmed by all the sensations.

God, he'd dreamed about this situation for years, and now it was finally happening, and it was so much better than he'd ever imagined. He just had to look up at Joe to be reminded of how hot he looked, though he dared not move his hands from his thighs simply because he didn't feel worthy enough to touch his chest. It also stopped him staring at his cock, which was going to be inside him soon enough, as he gazed up at that mask and Joe beginning to lose himself in the pleasure of it all. God, the way he was touching himself, teasing James by caressing his chest and lifting his dress in a provocative manner was very much A Lot. James kept stroking his thighs, unsure what else to do, but very much enjoying the show. 

* * *

Joe had bound his wrists and tied them to the canopy of the bed. James, it's fair to say, hadn't been fucked like this before, and his arms were already beginning to get a little tired, but Joe was behind him then, his hands touching him everywhere, as he slowly pushed inside him and started fucking him. James had already come once, but Joe was nowhere near done with him yet, as James had discovered. 

"Oh, you're very tight, boy, that's lovely," Joe cooed, leaning his head over one of his shoulders. "Definitely not your first time though, which is nice. I wonder who you've been with."

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?" James said, trying to be as cool as Joe while he was fucking his brains out.

Joe laughed. "Well, that is why I asked, boy. Skinny too, I see. Lots of bone, and not much flesh. That narrows it down a bit."

James shivered as Joe's hands moved up and down his sides, those talons gently moving along his ribs. "Look, some of us just have fast metabolisms, alright?" 

"Yes, that's what they all say, darling," Joe said.

James suddenly couldn't think then as Joe dug his nails into his hips and fucked him harder. He was definitely going to come again if Joe kept going like this. And he wasn't even entirely sure he liked pain. But the way Joe was giving it to him, and the sensation of the feathers of his dress, and the wings, and the wig, and the mask, on his skin were definitely doing something to him. 

"Quiet sort, aren't you? When you really get lost in it. Not really my style, but I'll work with it. Not trying to pry, of course, but when was the last time you got fucked? That bottom of yours is very eager, so you're either a rampaging slut, or you haven't had it in a while," Joe said. "I wonder which one it is?" 

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" James said, knowing full well Ed had fucked his brains out only last night. "After all, I'm not asking who you've slept with lately."

"Well, why don't you? Oh, that's right, I don't kiss and tell. But I have got off with pretty much everyone at the ball, so I think I'm pretty well qualified in that respect, don't you?" Joe said. "Except you, of course. However did you slip from my attention? You're not new, are you?" 

"I've been here just as long as you have, actually, you just never wanted me," James said, his emotions getting the better of him in the face of Joe's confidence. 

Joe slapped his thigh. "Ooh, touchy, I see. One of the poor lads I've ignored! Oh Heavens Above! Well, it's a good thing we're fixing that tonight, then, isn't it?" 

James wanted to hate him. He really did. But Joe pulled his hips back and deepened the angle and that just felt far too good for words, especially when a hand slipped around to grasp his cock and start teasing the head with one of those stupidly demonic glittery nails. God, even just gently dragging it across the urethra was stupidly arousing, and made James shudder and cry out. 

Joe simply laughed. "Everyone loves that. Surefire way to get needy boys to come as many times as I want them to come. Oh, yes, I am nowhere near done with you yet, boy. You've got at least three more orgasms to go before I'll let you go."

"Three more?! Oh, god, no, please," James said, desperately wanting, and also so turned on he wanted it to stop. 

Joe leaned in close to his ear. "Oh, yes, you silly boy. At least three. Maybe four. I wonder if I can make you come four times. You're not that old. You should be able to manage it, right?" 

James simply swallowed. "Uhh, I, uh-"

Joe laughed and kissed his cheek as he squeezed his cock hard. "Maybe five will be enough for a young thing like you, hey? Only one way to find out."

"Oh, God," James managed to say as Joe's nails got to work, teasing another orgasm out of him. 

* * *

James... James was done. Completely and utterly done. His cock was aching, though at least it was finally soft, and his whole body was sore too, but in the best possible way. He hadn't even realised just how many ways Joe could make him come. He was still shaking a little from the last one, an anal vibrator with a vibrating cock ring that tore through him mercilessly until he came hard, straining against the restraints Joe had bound him into. 

He barely remembered the others. Joe hadn't just kept making him come, but making him come hard, and after the first two, James simply let it happen to him, too blissed out on pleasure to not want to continue. God, it had felt _so good_. And neither of them had undressed, nor removed their masks, which was one of the unspoken rules of hooking up at the Masque. 

James smiled as he saw Joe return to the bed with some chocolate and what looked like drinks. He was still in costume, and sank down into the bed next to James. He somehow still managed to look incredibly beautiful in his outfit, even after all the sweaty sex they'd had. 

"Here you go, that'll sort you out," Joe said, handing him the chocolate.

"Thanks, man. That was amazing," James said.

"Of course it fucking was. Sex with me is always fucking amazing. And now I know your cock, so if I ever run into you again, I'll know who you are and what you really like me to do to you," Joe said.

"Oh, is there going to be a next time? I thought this was a one-off thing," James said, trying to be cool.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to find out, won't you?" Joe said. "Close your eyes, boy."

James closed his eyes, and there was nothing for a moment until he felt chocolate probing his lips, and opened his mouth, only to find chocolate, and a kiss from Joe. A long, sensual, chocolatey kiss. Joe must have shifted his mask up again and didn't want James to see his face, and James, being a good boy, did not open his eyes until Joe told him to. 

"You're a sweet boy, you know. Are you seeing anyone right now? Because I'd love to get to know you better," Joe said, brushing his fingers across the only bare cheek he had. 

"Uh, yeah, sort of, I mean. It's complicated, you know?" James said. 

"How complicated? Not fucking your best friend, are you?" Joe said.

James swallowed, almost certain he'd said too much, but maybe Joe really didn't know it was him. "It's not like that, not really, he's just..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry, if you're spoken for, I'll leave you alone, and rue the fact that someone got to you before I did. I hope you had a good night though," Joe said.

"Oh, yeah, it was great! And you're great too! Maybe I'll see you next year," James said.

"Of course you'll be seeing me. I always go. The question is, will I be seeing you?" Joe said.

"Yes, yes, of course, but hopefully not just at the ball, but after too, maybe," James said.

Joe smiled. "Perhaps. If you play your cards right." 

"I'd better get really good at poker then," James said, and Joe laughed. 


End file.
